


Santaccolo-san (FanArt/Illustration)

by MariekoWest



Series: Art of DragonBall(☆)Retro [5]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: DragonBall(☆)Retro, FanArt/Illustration, FanFictionArt, Lime, M/M, MediBang!, NSFW, No Reference, Other, Shounen-ai, Uke Piccolo, Yaoi, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: Companion art to my Retroverse pwp:"When Tulips Bloom In Winter". (My first posted fanwork for 2018! (*▿*)✨)





	1. Line Art

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a month late but... Belated Happy 2017 Christmas & A Blessed 2018! ❤) I know Gohan put Piccolo in knee-high stockings in my story (and Gohan is supposed to have a tail as well) but... Meh. f^^:: (Related notes/free talk about this fanart can(/will soon) be found on my blog **[Archive of My Own](https://mariekowest.dreamwidth.org)** (DW).)


	2. Grayscale




	3. High Contrast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The last 2 final versions of this piece will be posted tomorrow...)


	4. Final Coloured




	5. Monochrome (Bonus)




	6. Cover Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is last version of this piece, which I used as the cover art. I admit that just taking on this project was very stressful at first (since I have so much to learn--and relearn--about digital rendering) but I did not expect to have so much fun! It's always been my dream to have a doujinshi or two under my name, and designing a cover (even one this simple) that resembles those authentic Japanese fan art books that I so dearly love made me feel one step closer to (what for me is) an impossible dream! (I am so happy! ♥︎ Hehe.) Though I wouldn't say that **"When Tulips Bloom In Winter"** is my proudest piece of derivative fan writing (far from it, haha!), it will *always* be special to me because it was my very first *official* venture into the (somewhat clustered and intimidating world of) DBZ fanfiction. I only wrote it on a crazy whim one gloomy-weather day because I was feeling terribly depressed from lack of works that depicted my favourite couple faithful and true to their _original Japanese personalities_ which is without a doubt: _the most innocent and endearing_ version of all (which I feel is the real heart and soul of the beauty that is Gohan and Piccolo's love story; what makes them "together and in love" so cute and so very special). **"When Tulips Bloom In Winter"** became the foundation of my self-confidence as a fanfiction writer for HanP/GohanxPiccolo. Seeing it just being out there with all its flaws and imperfections yet also its humble number of "Kudos"es/"Favourites") and comments (which is more than I ever expected, to be honest--) reassured me of the fact that I accomplished something for this humble ship and the humble number of fans who have probably been longing so badly for the same flavour of GohanxPiccolo as I've been. Small an accomplishment as it may have been, it gave me enough needed courage to keep on trying to write and keep on trying to get better at it...
> 
> And so, now, a modest number of years and stories later, I feel that as an aspiring doujinshika, I have accomplished another mini-milestone in my life with this simple illustration to commemorate that very important first step I took to immortalize my love for _ever-dearest_ Piccolo-san and _sweet, sweet_ Gohan-chan. Hopefully this 2018, I will continue to be able to take many, many more and who knows? maybe even eventually fly (haha)! It was really for you fellow Piccolo-lovers  & GohanxPiccolo shippers as much as it was for me, so please accept my mushy, heartfelt gratitude: _for sticking with me and smiling with me..._ **Cheers always, lovelies!!!** ♥︎

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 2018/01/18 - 2018/01/23


End file.
